It Has to be Fate
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Zylina was a normal girl, living a boring life. Craving adventure? Total yes. But when Nemesis offers the life of a demigod with a heavy price, will she take it? Or will she disobey Fate themselves? ON HIATUS.
1. Prelude

**I was lying down when I got this idea. So don't blame me if it has a terrible plot. I didn't even think of names. Yipee.**

* * *

_"So...Clotho...that sock you're knitting...it looks lovely."_

_"What is it you want? Why did I even agree to meet you?"_

_"Kind Clotho...generous Clotho...I need someone."_

_"You have an army. Why would you need someone else to your collection?"_

_"I need a distraction for the opposing enemy. We will need a strong, misleading girl."_

_"Why should I help you?"_

_"You've always helped the other side. Why not help me?"_

_"...I must consult with my sisters."_

* * *

_"Well? Will you help us?"_

_"...Yes. We shall help you."_

_"Thank you. We shall forever be repaying you."_

_"Goodbye."_

* * *

**Okay, this doesn't make sense, but I promise it will in the future chapters. Review! And if I make any mistakes, I'M SORRY.**


	2. Oh The Choices We Make

**Here's the actual first chapter! It's 12:18 am, so what do I do? I make a chapter nobody reviewed on! Isn't that smart?**

**Well, one person did, but where's everyone else? YOU BETTER REVIEW! Please? :D **

* * *

Zylina stared at her homework, wishing it bursts into flames. Of course, her demon of a teacher gave her FACTORIZATION (whatever that means.) Being her, she forgot everything her teacher taught her, and was now paying the price. Who even came up with the name? Sounds like losing a vital organ. She can picture it now.

"Because you didn't do your homework, you shall now be FACTORIZED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Okay, maybe not _t__hat _evil. But close enough for her.

_Okay, clearly this is getting to my head. Time for some fresh air and stars. _She thought. Rubbing her eyes to stay awake, she walks towards the closest window, opens it, and sighs. She looks up at the stars, trying to find Zoe. **(Anyone know how to make the two dots?)**

_Wouldn't it be the life if I was a demigod? Oh, the adventure, the thrill! But NO. I just HAVE to be a regular girl. But at least I'm ADHD. Closest thing to being a demigod. Maybe I'm a quatergod. Only Fate would allow that..._

"Zee! Where are you? You didn't finish your homework!"

_Thanks Dad _grumbled Zylina.

"I'll work on it tomorrow! It's Friday, let me have some peace!"

"Alright, but if it's not done by then, then I'll reduce your allowance by 10%."

"10%!? You're joking. Tell me you're joking!"

"Absolutely not! Factorization is important."

"Important my bum." muttered Zylina.

"Night Dad."

"Night Honey Bunches of Oats."

"Seriously?"

Not wanting to be humiliated more, she rushed upstairs, and crashed onto her bed. She fell asleep before she even touched her pillow.

* * *

_She opend her eyes to find herself in a dark room. Tied to a chair. And no light source. Yup, things couldn't get much worse. Then someone entered the room. I guess the universe loves proving her wrong. Then again, she makes it to easy._

_"Hello Zylina."_

_"G-Grandmother?" Zylina couldn't believe it. Her Grandmother, the one who kept extinguishing her flame of imagination, the banshee who screeched on and on about being lady like, the posh Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter, and the one she hated the most in this world._

_"Is that who you see? Huh. Well, that's not shocking. Who else would you see? Anyways, do you know who I am?"_

_"Uh...my Grandmother?"_

_"Ha ha ha, no. I am Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge."_

_"Oh. Uh, hello your...err...revengefulness."_

_"Flattering. Now, I offer you a deal."_

_"A deal? Shoot."_

_"I give you a demigod life. Godly parent, going to Camp Half-Blood, meeting everyone, all of that."_

_"Really? Sign me up!"_

_"But there's a catch."_

_"Oh." Zylina remembered when Leo made a deal, Percabeth fell into Tartarus. When Ethan made a deal, he lost an eye. She mentally cringed, hoping she can keep an arm._

_"So...can I keep my arm? I'd really hate it if I lost it."_

_"Keep your arm. What I'd like is...half your soul."_

_"WHAT!? M-my soul? Why would you need my soul?"_

_"Oh, I just need something precious of yours. Switching lives, that's tricky. You might even have to go to another dimension, which won't be a piece of cake for me. So I need something valuable...unless you'll sacrifice your father."_

_"What? Not even in Tartarus!"_

_"So then it'll be half your soul. Take it, or leave it? I won't ask again."_

_Frowning in thought, Zylina thinks it through._

_If I do this, I'll most likely be in a coma. Unless something can cure me, I'll be stuck like that. And if I leave it, well..._

_"I'll take it." she says, gritting her teeth._

_"Very well."_

_And then Zylina falls into the darkness, and then into a pool._

* * *

She drags herself onto the sand, then collapses.

_Wait, sand?_

Lifting her head up, Zylina sees a beach, and someone running up to her.

"Hey, are you okay? What's your name?"

"Z-Zylina." she replies faintly.

And then she passes out.

* * *

**So there's the end of chapter one! If you don't know Clotho (previously) you should research (I had to). She plays a small role, but it makes a HUGE difference. I had this idea for a million years, so I just HAD to write the story. Even if it only has one review. If I make any mistakes which I probably will) I'm sorry! The 'b' on the keyboard hates me. So does the space bar. Anywho, until we meet again!**

**P.S Some of my stories I haven't been updating. Any story you want me to bring back?**

**Awesome as Annabeth, over and out! :D :D :D :D**


End file.
